Paris
Paris is a successful villainous mercenary who still manages to be pathetic. Personality Professional and focused, a successful mercenary, despite this he seemed to target and attack any capes he deems "queer" in his down time.“I spent a few of them in the hospital, after running into Paris.” “Paris,” Tristan said. “He’s a lunatic,” Nate said, his voice a whisper. “Steer clear, you know? He’s dangerous, and he came after me. He came after Long John. A little less successful then, but I think Long was spooked. He was making noise about going after Furcate, toward the start of the year. They ended up benched, waiting for Paris to get bored. ... He’s kind of the reason I’m taking my time putting the costume back on again. He could go after you, so be careful, okay?” - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II Relationships Minions Had a chauffeur and assistant. Capricorn Holds a grudge against Capricorn Red for claiming he was responsible for the death of Capricorn Blue. Appearance Paris wears a metal mask over the top of his face letting his long straight blond hair fall free. Has a black and green form fitting costume with belts and metal accouterments partially covered with cloth costumes like a mantel complete with hood.Something detonated off to the side. Darlene shrieked, hands going to her ears. Her eyes went wide as she saw the shelving unit beside them starting to fall. Tress caught it. Except Paris was coming right up behind. He threw one dart, and it penetrated Tress’ arm. Where the dart hit, the arm began dissolving, spraying off pellets that dinged and pocked the lockers where it hit. She twisted around, aiming the spray toward Paris, who ducked low and pulled his hood down over his head. Disappearing around a corner. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.c II Had an arrow like emblem on his costume.It was Paris, in costume. His mask was the sort that covered the top half of his head, going down over his eyes and nose, his hair was long, very straight and blond, and the costume was a mix of loose cloth, like a mantle worn over the shoulders, and the form-fitting, with cloth and leather bands wrapped around arms and torso. Black and blue-green, with decorative flourishes in a spade-like shape at the front of the mantle, where it hung over his sternum, and in the metal at the end of his belt. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.y II Abilities and Powers Paris is able to create and throw needles that disintegrate material on contact, producing high-velocity shrapnel. He often uses it to generate shaker-esque areas of denial.Interlude 9.y II They are not Manton Limited and can rip through flesh. He can "charge up" a needle, increasing its size up to that of a railroad spike. History Background Was part of a Group Trigger but struck out on his own.“She’s been recruiting,” Tattletale said. “Capricorn, you know Paris. Most of the recruits are singular actors from multiple clusters. Most, it turns out, are being brought in by a promise. She tells them that she knows how to leech power, as Goddess did. If they join her, she will tell them, after they’ve helped her achieve her goals. If they don’t, she tells one of their cluster-mates. With me so far?” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.5 He had a career lasting at least five years. He gave away most of his mercenary income to charities for unknown reasons.“Speaking of righteous,” Bluestocking said. “I know about the charities, Paris. ... The money he earns, he gives almost all of it away. Keeps some to secure his family’s future, anyone would, but nobody would give as much to those in need as this guy. I bet Tattletale could shine light on why, if we asked her. Guilt?” - Excerpt from Heavens 12.4 The Timeskip Targeted members of teenaged members of Haven and Reach. Was blamed for the "death" of Capricorn Blue, treated as a truce-breaker, and imprisoned.“I met them on the streets and I beat them on the streets,” Paris said. “By the rules we all followed, that’s allowed. Reduce it all down and that’s even what it’s all about. Then they turned around and accused me of a murder that never happened. Capes came after my civilian identity. People interviewed my family. My wife. I went to jail. I almost went to the Birdcage. All of the rules you’re talking about now? Truces, what’s allowed? It didn’t matter then and it doesn’t matter now.” - Excerpt from Heavens 12.4 Gold Morning Presumably had a similar experience to others. Post-Goddess' Takeover Joined up with March's band of ne'er-do-wells. Assisted Cradle when they ambushed the Yellow Team of the Breakthrough Undersiders alliance. He skirmishes with Tress and was frozen several times by Juliette Vasil which let his old foe Capricorn wallop him. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.c II The team was still defeated by the villains. Later that night, he, as part of a forward group on Earth N, attempted to stop the retaliation team led by Antares. During the first skirmish he was forced to back down and deliver the mutilated Contender to Bluestocking. Later he reappeared with Thud in attempt to take Bluestocking's group hostage and stall the retreat of Antares' group. He had his chest and right hand shattered by Antares.I acted before he could get his composure together enough to lunge forward and drive the dart of disintegration into Bitter Pill’s back. Wretch-strong, I hit him full in the chest with my arm that didn’t have deep cuts in it. Sternum and ribs shattered in my hand.- Excerpt from Heavens 12.8 Trivia *Paris likely derives his name from the mythical [[Wikipedia:Paris (mythology)|'Paris Alexander']], hero and instigator of the Trojan War who killed the hero Achilles with an arrow. Site Navigation Category:Villains Category:Blaster Category:Mercenaries Category:Males Category:Cluster Cape Category:March's Megacluster Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters